1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a chair base and particularly to a chair base which provides both pivotal and rocking action.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
It is usual in the furniture industry to provide a chair base which will allow the chair to rotate horizontally and to rock or tilt. Such chair bases have been produced for many years as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,020. These chair bases include coil or other springs to allow rocking while a center axis defines the rotational motion. Such chair bases are in widespread use by furniture manufacturers. Oftentimes a commercial customer will require the manufacturer to rigidly affix the rocker assembly or horizontal swivel mechanism to prevent either the rocking or rotational movement and sometimes both. This has generally been carried out in the past by welding braces or supports to rigidly affix the chair base. While such measures do serve the intended purposes, consumers often demand a more versatile chair, namely one that they can adjust and change as desired rather than one which has been permanently modified. Thus a chair owner may wish to cease all horizontal rotational movement, yet enjoy the rocking motion. Another chair owner may desire to set a particular tilt to the chair but allow the rotational movement to be free and unencumbered.
Thus for the more demanding consumer the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a pivotal rocking chair base which can be easily, manually adjusted and its motion selectively limited.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a chair base in which the horizontal rotational movement can be stopped while allowing the tilting or rocking motion to continue unabated.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a chair base which will allow the user to selectively terminate the rocking motion yet allowing the rotational movement to continue.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide chair base which can be quickly and easily transformed from one of free movement to one of very limited movement manually by a consumer.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a chair base which is relatively inexpensive to purchase and which can be manufactured at relatively low cost.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is provided below.